Stay With Me
by kryptofan974
Summary: When Yakumo becomes sick, and has a terrible fever dream, she wants Sara to stay beside her always. Suckish summary. A cute little one-shot. very heart-warming and sweet Romance yuri. YakumoxSara. Rated T to be safe.


****

AN: Well guys, IT'S FINALLY HERE!

**I put Tainted Souls off for a while to get this started. That's why Chapter 3 is still in development. **

**This is a little Yakumo and Sara yuri one-shot. It's more of a romance and friendship story than anything else. IT'S NOT A LEMON! I can't stand that crap! **

**Since there were no yuri stories for YakumoxSara, I created this. **

**I love the whole sick friend cliché! It makes the friendship and love so much better. **

**Lately, I've been watching a lot of School Rumble; mostly Second Semester. **

**Sorry for any OOC-ness from Yakumo or Sara, but hey. I did the best I could do enjoy!**

**I do not own School Rumble. School Rumble is owned by Jin Kobayashi, Studio Comet, and FUNimation**

**

* * *

**

The rain pelted hard on the roof of the convent. So much so, that it echoed throughout the vicinity. Sara glanced sideways out the window. It had already gotten dark, and it was only seven o'clock. _Well, that's the thing about the fall and winter. It gets so darker early that you'd think it was already midnight. _

She was finishing up her work at the church before she went back to her bedroom. It wouldn't take long to get to her room, since the church and the orphanage were conjoined. She still had to eat dinner and do her homework. Although, she could wait until tomorrow, since today was Friday. Sara hummed quietly as she cleaned up around the front hall. The silence hung in the air. Everyone else was either in their room or out somewhere else doing something. Sara was basically the only one left on duty.

_CRASH! BA-BOOM! _The sudden sounds of the thunderstorm made Sara jump in surprise. It poured harder than Sara had ever seen before. The clouds looked gray at school during the morning, but towards the late afternoon, it started to rain. Now, Sara was wondering if any flash floods would occur near the wood areas of town.

"Well, today was a great day" Sara stretched, talking to herself. She went turned to travel up the stairs, when a loud knock was heard. Sara paused, turned back toward the door, and waited until she heard the knock again; this time it was frantic.

_I wonder who would be knocking at this time of night, _Sara wondered as she walked back toward the large, brown door of the old church entrance. She grunted as she pulled back the door, and gasped out loud when she saw what was before her. Her best friend, Yakumo Tsukamoto, stood there, pale-faced and soaking wet.

Yakumo's black hair glimmered from the downpour. Her face was snow white, with the exception of her crimson red cheeks. Her red eyes, which usually had a beautiful shine to them, were now dull. Yakumo's school uniform was soaked all the way through, but her pocketbook, which was slung over her shoulder, was not as drenched as the rest of her was. She smiled slightly when she saw Sara open the door.

"S…S-Sara…"

"Oh my god, Yakumo! What happened to you?"

The black haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Sara took in the fact that Yakumo started to shake from the chill in the air, so she held her friend's hand and brought her inside. Sara closed the door behind her and turned to Yakumo.

"You're soaked through!"

"Y…yeah…"

"What happened?" she repeated.

"W-well, I…w-was on my way…t-to meet H-Harima…to review his manga…I w-was going to bring an umbrella…b-b-but I forgot it…s-so, when I went outside and it started to rain, I…I d-didn't know where I c-could find shelter to s-stay in until the rain let up…So I…I w-waited-" She started to cough again. Sara rubbed her back to ease the fit, and soon it subsided, leaving Yakumo breathing heavily.

"I waited…for hours out in t-the rain…until I got his call…he s-said that he h-had t-t-to cancel…our meeting…s-so I came here…to ask if I could w-wait unt-t-til…the rain eases up a b-bit…" Yakumo continued, holding her head. The room started to spin around her and her consciousness was rapidly slipping.

Sara noticed that Yakumo was swaying back and forth unsteadily. She took another look at Yakumo's face and bit her bottom lip. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, and her nose and eyes were streaming.

"You…you don't look so good, hon. Are you feeling okay?"

Yakumo sneezed, and leaned heavily against Sara's shoulder. She murmured something inaudible, which didn't help Sara's apprehension.

"Come on; let's get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

Sara took Yakumo by the hand again, but when they took a few steps forward, Yakumo stumbled awkwardly and bumped into Sara, who in turn, caught Yakumo and held her weak figure up. She clutched Yakumo's shoulders and asked frantically, "Yakumo, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah…don't worry…I'm fine…" But she knew that she really wasn't. Not at all. She tried to move again, but hung onto Sara more tightly.

Yakumo tried to keep her head up, but struggled. She let out a big, dull moan as she felt her body's symptoms become worse. Dizziness was empowering her, along with the hot flashes and nausea. Her throat felt like she swallowed glass, and her sinuses felt clogged. Her legs were as heavy as lead and feverish chills crawled all around her body. All she wanted to do was fall asleep for an eternity. Yakumo's knees started to buckle, but Sara held her steady. She could hear Sara's thoughts very clearly, but it caused her head to throb.

_Oh no! Yakumo, please, talk to me! What's wrong?_

Yakumo didn't answer; she felt so warm in Sara's grasp and found that Sara's prescence made her feel content. She felt that no matter if she fell in the dark abyss that was unconsciousness; she would always have her comforting friend Sara with her. Falling into the darkness, Yakumo's knees gave way and Sara caught the girl before she collapsed onto the hard, wooden floor. Her bag fell right beside her.

"Oh god! Yakumo! Yakumo, wake up!"

She shook Yakumo's frail body hard. "Please, hon. you gotta wake up!"

No matter how hard she shook her friend, Yakumo wouldn't open her eyes. She just lay there; fast asleep. Sara adjusted Yakumo so that her head was leaning against Sara's shoulder and she was holding her black haired friend bridal-style. _Damn it, Yakumo. You shouldn't have stayed out in the freezing rain. _The blonde haired friend leaned in closely to hear Yakumo's ragged breathing. That at least provided a little bit of relief. She felt her forehead, and exhaled sharply. You could cook an egg on her forehead; it was so hot. She picked up Yakumo's bag and slung it over her left shoulder.

_Oh, Yakumo, you're burning up! Just hang on; I'll help you._

Sara kept holding Yakumo's body bridal-style, and grasped her body close to her own. Yakumo, in her sleep, huddled close to Sara, and whimpered a little. Sara blushed and smiled slightly.

Sara took her time carrying Yakumo through the hallways and to her bedroom in the orphanage. She didn't want to hurt her or wake her up. Her steps echoed throughout the building, accompanied with the occasional moan or cough from her black-haired best friend.

Finally, Sara opened her bedroom door with great difficulty, but still managed to open it. The thunder crashed again and a bolt of lightning lit the room up. Sara set Yakumo down on the floor and closed the door behind them. She then put the pocketbook beside the bed. Her first priority was to get Yakumo out of her dripping clothes before she got any worse. Sara blushed at the fact that she had to undress Yakumo herself.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly unbuttoned Yakumo's beige jacket and slipped her out of it. She set it down next to her in a heap. _I'll dry her clothes once I get her redressed, _she thought.

Next was her white blouse underneath. Sara gulped, realizing that once it was off, all that was left on her upper body was her…bra…but Sara shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

She again unfastened the shirt, and peeled it off of her. Sara closed her eyes as she put the blouse on top of the jacket. She gradually opened her eyes and saw Yakumo's upper body. Her face became hot when she saw how beautiful Yakumo looked, sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and even the dull light of the gray sky outside made Yakumo look gorgeous. But she hit the side of her head lightly. _Get those thoughts out of your head! It's not normal! _

Sara delicately ran her hand up to the bra and felt it was wet. She sighed as she decided to unclasp the bra and take it off. But Sara averted her eyes away from her friend, unhooked the bra, and set it down on the pile of clothes. _This is so wrong for so many different reasons!_

Keeping her gaze off of Yakumo's upper body, she cautiously unbuttoned the red skirt and took it off, laying it with the other sopping clothes. Then, Sara took another deep breath, and swiftly took off Yakumo's underpants, for they were soaked as well.

Trying hard not to stare at Yakumo's sleeping, totally-naked form, Sara stood up and took several clothes out of her dresser. _Let me see; I think these pajamas would work, _she thought, holding up a pair of bright blue flannel pajamas, to see if they were good enough. She then dug out a pair of underpants and a bra, as well as a towel, and knelt down beside her friend. The blonde haired girl dared herself to look at her friend, and couldn't help but feel like a pervert. But she shook her head and thought, '_It's not like that, Sara. You're just preventing Yakumo's cold from getting worse'. _Swallowing hard and trying to believe what she told herself, she took the towel and gently dried her friend off. Then, she shakily took the bra and lifted Yakumo up so that Sara was hugging Yakumo. Again, she felt as if she was violating her friend, but she nonetheless wrapped the bra around her upper body. Sara then clasped the bra together, and adjusted it so it would cover her body the correct way. _So far so good._

She then took the panties and covered Yakumo's lower body. Now, Sara felt better looking at the sleeping Yakumo. At least Yakumo was partially covered, and not full-blown naked. Sara then wrapped the coat of the flannel pajamas around Yakumo's upper body and put her arms through the sleeves. Buttoning the shirt up, Sara once again took in how stunning her friend looked. Sara's heart pounded in her chest and ears. She thought it was a wonder how no one else could've heard it.

Next was the pants, and Sara had no trouble fitting Yakumo's legs through the pajamas. Now, she was fully covered and dry. That is, except for her hair. But Sara quickly rubbed down her hair and picked Yakumo up again, once more bridal-style, and set her down on the bed.

Sara took a deep breath and decided what to do next. _I guess I should take her temperature first, and then get some things together for her. _

Sara covered Yakumo and rummaged around in her small bathroom for a thermometer. Finally she found one and brought it back. Sara propped Yakumo up so her body was leaning against Sara's, with her back against Sara's chest. From behind her, Sara gently opened Yakumo's mouth and put the thermometer underneath her tongue and held it there. After a few minutes, the small contraption beeped several times, calling to Sara that it was done calculating. Sara took it out of Yakumo's mouth and nearly gasped out loud when she saw that it read "102.3" degrees Fahrenheit.

After a little while, Sara had gathered a ton of items; a bowl of water, an old cloth, a glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol and a plastic cup. She set up a tray and rested the items on it.

Suddenly, Sara heard a faint vibrating noise coming from Yakumo's bag. _Vvvvvvvvvvrrrrmmmmm….._

Sara picked the bag up and fished around inside it. She knew that it was a bit of an invasion of privacy, but what if it was Tenma calling her phone?

And sure enough, Tenma **was** calling Yakumo's cell. Sara thought, '_She's probably looking for Yakumo.'_

She pressed the "answer" button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello" Sara answered.

"Hello? Yakumo, is that you?"

"Uh, no, Tenma. It's me; Sara"

"Oh, Yakumo's friend! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I figure you're looking for Yakumo?"

"Yeah. Is she with you?"

"Yes, she is. But…she's sick, Tenma. In fact, she took ill rather fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, she was waiting for Harima out in the rain, but got his call late and came here; to the church. But, when she got here, she fainted."

"Oh my god! Is she all right?"

"She's asleep right now. But she has a high fever. And she was very weak. I think it's best that she stayed the night. It's really coming down hard out there, and I don't think she would last long enough to get home with you. And besides, I don't want you to get sick either. It'll be better if we wait until the tomorrow, or until the rain let's up."

"Oh. Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Yes of course. I'm sorry for telling you a little late-"

"No, it's ok. When Yakumo wakes up, tell her that I said 'Hi' and I hope she feels better"

"I will. Have a good night, Tenma"

"You too, Sara"

And with that, Sara hung up and put the phone back into Yakumo's bag. She decided it was high time she changed out of her nun outfit and into her pajamas.

A few minutes later, Sara came out of the bathroom, dressed in pinkish orange pajamas that looked similar to the ones Yakumo was wearing. She set a wooden chair next to the bed, for when she was to sit down later, and stared at her friend.

_Once she wakes up, I'll give her some medicine. _

Sara stretched and thought, _Hmm, what should I do for supper?_

As she started for the small table in the corner of the room, a rustle of sheets diverted her attention back to the bed. Yakumo was stirring and, from where Sara was standing, waking up. She ran back to her best friend's side.

"Yakumo…Yakumo…" she gently called. Yakumo's groaned a little and then opened her stunning red eyes. She blinked a few times, then gazed blankly at Sara.

"S…Sara…?"

"Oh, thank god you're all right" Sara sighed with relief. She sat down on the small wooden chair next to the bed.

"You really scared me. Do you remember where you are?"

Yakumo thought for a while then answered, "At…the orphanage?"

Sara nodded, and then asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Yakumo once again paused, racking her brain for the answer, but shook her head helplessly.

"You fainted once you came in. You must've caught a cold when you were standing out in the rain, waiting for Harima. You poor thing; you were soaking wet."

The girl with the black hair was silent again, but afterward replied, "Oh…that's right. I r-remember now…"

Sara leaned forward and put her brow against Yakumo's; just to make sure that she was correct in assuming Yakumo's temperature. They both blushed at the sudden gesture, but Sara stayed there for a little, and after that sat back in the chair.

"You have a high fever, Yakumo. Here; take this. It'll help bring your temperature down." and she handed Yakumo the small plastic cup filled with medication. She drank it and settled back under the covers after.

"What…time is it…Sara?"

The friend glanced at the clock on her bedside table and responded, "It's almost eight o'clock"

Yakumo's eyes shot open.

"Tenma…I g-gotta get home…to make dinner!"

She tried to sit up, but plopped back down onto the bed, coughing and shaking. Sara pulled the covers up and around Yakumo's neck, trying to get the girl to stop shivering.

"I g-g-gotta get going-"

"Shh, Yakumo. You can't go out in that when you're this sick. You need to stay in bed and get some rest." Sara insisted, as she dipped the washcloth next to her in the bowl of cold water, and placed it across Yakumo's forehead.

"But…but, I…"

"Please, Yakumo. You know how weak you get when you're under the weather. Remember when Harima found that you had passed out in your house?"

Yakumo _did_ recall that. It had started when Tenma went to go on a ski trip with her friends. She was left home alone, and she didn't feel well at first. She thought she could handle it. But, later on, she got worse and soon collapsed. And since no one else was at home, she had no one to take care of her. That is; until Harima had found her and put her to bed.

"I don't want that to happen to you when you're out on the streets. Now, Tenma called your cell phone earlier and I told her everything. I insisted that you stay the night, or at least until you gain some of your strength back, and she said she was fine with it. She said 'Hi' and 'hope you feel better'"

"B…But Sara-"

"No 'buts'. I mean it, Yakumo, my decision is final." She sounded as if she was reprimanding her best friend. But it was hard to convince Yakumo that she wasn't strong enough to go out in a storm.

Yakumo saw that she couldn't persuade her pal otherwise. So, she just shifted in bed to find a comfortable spot. The warm covers engulfed her in drowsiness, but she wanted to stay awake with Sara. Nonetheless, her eyes drooped, and Sara noticed.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll make you some soup."

Yakumo shook her head.

"No…d-don't worry about it…I'm not hungry…"

"Yakumo, you should eat something. To gain back your strength."

Yakumo shrugged, beginning to succumb to the fatigue. Sara took her hair and sifted her fingers through it lightly, then massaged Yakumo's head. Rubbing her scalp made Yakumo more tired for some strange reason. But Yakumo didn't care; she felt so awful that she wanted to stay dead to the world forever. But the thought of staying in the darkness frightened Yakumo. However, knowing that Sara was with her made her feel secure. So, once again, she gave in to the fog overcoming her senses.

* * *

The black was pierced by a sudden burst of light that shined upon Yakumo. It was as if a spotlight was flooding itself upon the girl. She looked from side to side, trying to find someone or something familiar. This place confused her. _Why am I here? What's going on? What is this place?_

Around her, she could feel the air become compressed. The atmosphere became drastically musty; so much that when Yakumo went to take in a breath, she could hardly breathe. She started to choke on the stale air that gradually enclosed around her.

_I'm…I'm suffocating!_

"Help!" she tried to call out, but a weak and rusty holler came from her mouth.

_I can't breathe! I'm going to die!_

"Sara! Someone!"

She summoned up some strength to get up and run blindly, holding her throat and breathing heavily. Suddenly, she tripped and tumbled a few feet. Yakumo moaned, rubbing her bruised head as she turned around to see what she had stumbled upon. What she saw made her heart leap into her throat.

Lying there were the bloody corpses of Tenma's friends; Mikoto, Eri, and Akira. Each individual's eyes were wide open, their mouths pulled back into a gasp. The eyes were cloudy, and blood covered nearly every inch of their body. The heavy stench of blood made Yakumo's stomach turn.

Frightened, she ran away, until she came upon another body that freaked her out. It was the small, black body of her cat, Iori.

"Oh no…Iori…oh god, no…" Yakumo panicked. She picked up the small body in her hands, but set it back down quickly when a wave of nausea swam through her. This time, she sprinted in the opposite direction, but she stopped in her tracks once more.

Tenma, Harima, and Sara were all lying there, unmoving, their faces displaying looks of terror. Blood spilled from their throats and stomachs. The smell was too much for Yakumo. She held her hand over her nose and mouth, and clutched her stomach. But the feeling quickly subsided, and she fell to her knees.

Yakumo just stared blankly at the bodies. Everyone was dead. All those that she cared about the most…dead…and she didn't know why it was done or who committed such an act.

"Oh no…please, guys, don't leave…please!" she started to wail. Yakumo buried her face in her hands, and sobbed tremendously. She was all alone; no one else alive.

"Please, you gotta wake up! Please!" she started to shake Sara's body hysterically. Then Harima's; then Tenma's. They all stayed silent and bleeding.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! PLEASE!" she screamed.

* * *

Yakumo gasped, opening her eyes suddenly. She sat up in bed, hyperventilating. She couldn't see anything, but she did feel a hand rubbing her back.

"Yakumo…"

The voice sounded familiar. It didn't take long, though, for her head and vision to clear, and notice that she was still in Sara's room at the orphanage. Sara was the one who had her hand on Yakumo's back.

"S…Sara…i-is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." She comfortingly assured her friend. Sara gently pushed Yakumo back onto the bed.

"You were crying out in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?" she asked Yakumo, taking the cold cloth and wiping the sweat off of Yakumo's face.

"Uh…yeah…" the black haired girl answered quietly. The freezing water felt wonderful on her face. _I feel like I'm burning up…and…I'm so tired…I just…want to sleep…_

She closed her eyes for a minute, but images from her terrifying dream flashed rapidly through her mind, and her eyes shot open again. Yakumo started to tremble, which Sara noticed.

"Yakumo, is everything okay? Did that dream scare you?"

She sat up slowly, holding her head in her hands, and started to whimper. Yakumo tried to prevent her eyes from welling up. But the tears started to overflow from her eyes, and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Yakumo, tell me what's wrong." Sara became startled by the drops of sorrow falling from Yakumo's lovely red eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed, next to her crying friend. Sara placed her hand on Yakumo's feverish forehead.

"You still feel very warm…you must've had a terrible fever dream. What happened?"

Yakumo looked into Sara's eyes, and the picture of Sara's body, lying lifeless and petrified, flashed into Yakumo's mind. She gasped and hugged Sara suddenly.

"Oh…Sara…Sara…" Yakumo repeated, as she squeezed her friend tighter.

"Yakumo…what's gotten into you? Can you tell me what the matter is?"

Yakumo shook her head.

"Please, Yakumo. I can't help you unless you let me know what's wrong."

The black haired girl's grasp slackened a little as she felt weariness set in once again. But, as she struggled to remain conscious, Yakumo took a deep breath and explained unsteadily,

"W-well…I h-h-had…a b-b-bad d-dream…you…a-and…Harima and Tenma…and Iori…even Tenma's f-friends…you were all…d-dead…"

Sara's heart jumped up to her throat. "That's terrible! You poor thing; no wonder you're so jumpy."

"There was b-blood…so much blood…it…was…h-h-horrible!"

Yakumo hid her face in Sara's breast and bawled, "IT WAS HORRIBLE! JUST HORRIBLE!"

Sara never saw Yakumo so hysterical before. Normally, she would be quiet and calm. Even when Hanai would chase after her, she wouldn't be too distraught to the point of crying. In that situation, she would hide or have Sara cover for her. But in no way had Yakumo been this panic-stricken about anything.

Sara wrapped her arms around Yakumo and held her close to her own body. The poor girl was shaking quite a lot. And her cries became louder.

"Shh, Yakumo. It's okay. Calm down, hon." Sara consoled her as she stroke the girl's hair and back. Yakumo's wails quieted down a little bit, but she was still out of control. As she cuddled close to Sara, she felt more at ease. Sara's familiar scent filled her sinuses, and soothed her frantic mind. _She's so warm…_Yakumo thought, as her weeping toned down to hiccups and small moans. _I love her smell…it's so…pleasant…_

Sara watched her friend and her concern bloomed. Yakumo's condition was getting worse. Her temperature was escalating, and her coughs were really coarse.

_Maybe I should get some help. I may be overreacting, but better safe than sorry. _

"Yakumo, I'm going to go contact a doctor. I'll be right back."

Sara separated herself from Yakumo and started for the door, but something strong held onto her arm. She glanced back and saw Yakumo's terrified expression.

"No! No! Don't leave!" Yakumo tugged onto Sara's arm harder. Once again, she was hyperventilating, which didn't help her wooziness. She hung her head low, whimpering, as she waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Yakumo…"

"DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE! DON'T!" Yakumo screamed. She clenched Sara's arm with all her might, which scared Sara, as well as made her feel uncomfortable.

Sara knelt down beside the bed, and held Yakumo's face with her hands. The black haired girl flinched from the chilly feeling of Sara's hands.

"Yakumo, please, quiet down. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"S-s-sara…Sara…" Yakumo just gaped at her friend, her eyes glazed over with terror. Tears yet again flowed from her eyes. Sara's heart felt like it was being torn apart. She hated seeing Yakumo so flustered and panicked. Sara's eyes brimmed with sympathetic tears.

"Please, Yakumo…settle down."

Sara embraced Yakumo again, trying to warm and quiet the unnerved girl. Yakumo's shudders decreased when she was held close to Sara. But her crying became loud again.

"Shh, relax, Yakumo. It…its okay…I'm here. Shh, hon. I'm right here. It'll be all right." Sara tearfully reassured her shivering friend. _I wish I can do more for her. I really do. _

"Sara…Sara…"

The blonde haired girl looked down at her closest friend.

"What is it, Yakumo?" she asked, wiping tears from Yakumo's eyes. Her face was so soft. A spark flew through Sara's body once she touched Yakumo, and her heart jolted; she didn't expect to feel that when she made contact with Yakumo's face.

"Please…p-p-promise…me…promise me…t-that…" Yakumo buried her face in Sara's chest.

"Yeah?"

Yakumo looked up at Sara again.

"Promise me…THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS STAY WITH ME!" she hollered, immediately spiraling out of control again.

Sara stared into Yakumo's stunning eyes, lost in the pools of red-violet.

"Of course, hon."

"You promise?" Yakumo asked, innocently.

Sara clutched her friend more securely and caressed Yakumo's cheek with her finger. She stayed silent, gazing at Yakumo's beautiful eyes. Sara felt herself draw closer to Yakumo's face, and, while caught up in the moment, she did something that she would never usually do; she locked her lips with Yakumo's.

She felt Yakumo's body tense up at first at the unexpected gesture. But then, it eased once her mind comprehended what was happening. Yakumo closed her eyes and held onto Sara's shirt while she pressed closer to Sara.

Sara broke away, and hugged Yakumo, who, in turn, laid her head on Sara's shoulder with a little moan.

"I promise, Yakumo. I'll never leave. Cross my heart. But you have to promise me something."

Yakumo mumbled, "Yes?" while she fought to stay awake.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me as well."

Yakumo sighed and replied, "Yes…I'd never think to ever leave you…"

She shifted so that her head was lying against Sara's chest again. Yakumo gently laid her hand on Sara's heart; for some reason, she felt that their bond was closer more than ever. Her heart flooded her with warmth. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Was it…love? She smiled and closed her eyes, content with her best friend.

Sara cuddled Yakumo for a good twenty minutes until she realized what she had just done. Her face blushed in embarrassment and she quietly, but in a panicked way, apologized to Yakumo.

"I am so sorry Yakumo! That was out of line! I…I didn't mean t-to…I am sorry! Please forgive me Yakumo!"

The black haired girl didn't answer. Sara lifted her friend's head, realizing that she finally fell asleep. Sara grinned, thinking that Yakumo looked so adorable when she was asleep. That was one habit that never seemed to break; Yakumo's sleeping at the drop of a hat. She could doze off at any time, and anywhere.

She set her sick friend down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sara then laid the cloth back on Yakumo's head.

As if hypnotized, she leaned in and kissed Yakumo's head, taking her hand in her own after.

_I'm going to keep that promise. I'll never leave you Yakumo. I promise; I'll always stay with you…if you'll stay with me as well._

Tired herself, Sara rested her head on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! **

**Yakumo and Sara are my favorite characters in School Rumble. Yakumo is my #1. Although I normally support Yakumo and Harima's relationship, I think that Sara and Yakumo could work out X3**

**Well, I got to go write the Tainted Souls chapter 3! See you next time!**


End file.
